


Garden Meditations

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Wealth of Shadows [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Multi, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before he left the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn had always been aware that life cannot exist without death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Meditations

The gardens on Telos are said to be some of the most beauitful in the galaxy, and some of the deadliest. Particularly those in the Temple which had been built over what had once been the palace of the governor of Telos.

Qui-Gon settles into his favorite grotto of the gardens he's spent many waking hours on Telos cultivating, listening to the song of the Living Force around him. Germinating seeds to swift growth to mature plant. Flowers to fruit. Death and decay and the struggle to survive damage and illness. Toxins made and expressed to destroy leaf-eating and boring insects and discourage larger browsers, nectar to entice pollinators.

He smiles, closing his eyes and letting himself drift with the currents of the Living Force, dark and light dancing about him like the song of the garden. Jedi were taught to embrace the living, eschew the dead and decaying. Sith often sought subjugation and destruction, and rarely cared much for either living or dead unless they were of use.

A deep breath, and he settles further into his meditation. Fallen, he might be called. Sith, some of his former comrades might even say. But Qui-Gon had never failed to notice that life could not thrive without death. Order strangled, and destruction breathed change. Without the Sith, the Jedi lost their way. Without light, there were no shadows.

The sunlight is honey-gold and syrup-thick in the air when he rouses himself from the depths of his meditation, and he has acquired company. Obi-Wan is kneeling behind him, back warm against Qui-Gon's and mind whispering bright contentment along their bond. Xanatos and Adi are sprawled in the grass, fingers entwined and contentedly watching each other as they wind tendrils of Force that spark and glitter around each other. And Ruzalk has her head in his lap, to all appearances napping.

"The children are running the training droids ragged." Ruzalk doesn't open her eyes as she speaks, just reaches out to lace her fingers through his. "You were making the loveliest patterns again." She smiles, a quiet sigh escaping her. "I told the kitchen droids to have dinner ready early."

Qui-Gon chuckles, leaning down to kiss her gently, waiting patiently for the others to rouse from their own individual meditations. An early dinner, and retiring to the private rooms of the Temple seems an excellent end for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 10 February 2016. Written for nighthaunting.
> 
> For the prompt: if you're doing prompt requests, then pretty please will you do some Sith Qui-gon? Just being a Sith, or meditating, or something? I just need a million thoughtful The-Living-Force-Means-Both-Sides Qui-gons in my life ;a;


End file.
